The Knife
by Bakukirby27
Summary: After most of gumball's family dies. he considers something he never thought he'd do. finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

The police sirens wen't off as a police car began to pursue another speeding vehicle. the doughnut officer kept his guard up when the car slowed to a stop. he walked out of his car and slowly came to the side of the car. his left hand was on his taizer. due to the fact that he encountered this specific person many times before.

"Hello Nicole." the officer said, while Nicole rolled down her window.

"Look, can we make this quick? I need-"

"Ma'am, do you know why i pulled you over." the cop asked cutting her off.

"Because i was going 65 in a 25 zone, sir. but that's because-" "Look, i don't have time for excuses. I'm having a bad day today and the last thing i need is for you-" "She left you, didn't she?" Nicole asked, cutting him off.

The officer just stood there. staring into blank space. after a moment, he broke down into tears and began crying out loud. Nicole just sat there. watching him in pity... almost in pity. she would just tell you she took a blind guess.

"WHY DOES SHE HATE ME? WHAT DID I DO TO HER? ANSWER ME GOD! **ANSWER MEEEEEE!**"

Nicole took the moment and drove off as fast as she could. she had more impotent things to worry about. she got a call from Elmore about her son, Gumball. they said he 'left to kill himself'. she knew he had some problems, but she didn't think he had any Mental problems. he could be bluffing also. but she didn't want to take a risk and ignore it. nicole finally made it home. she hoped he was here. quickly whipping out her keys. she opened the door and rushed inside, and it was just as she predicted.

gumball was sitting in the kitchen, holding a knife to his arm. he had tears in his eyes his whole body was throbbing and shaking as little sobs escaped his lips. it didn't take him long to notice his mom, standing just a few feet from him.

"S-stay away!" he said. pointing the knife at his throat.

"Sweetie, i just wanna help-" "N-NO!" he shouted at her. his arm began to shake even more. he began again.  
"I K-know you never liked me. i know no one ever liked me! I know dad never liked me! penny! anias! even darwin! i was always a fuck up! i couldn't do anything right! I CAN'T DO JACK SHIT FOR ANYONE!"

"Gumball! please! calm down!" Nicole begged her son, on the verge of tears.

"nonononoNoNoNONONO! STOP IT!" gumball screamed.

"I Just wanna help you!" she said, slowly walking towards him. "You have so much to live for! you can't just throw it away! i've always have and always will love you! your farther loved you! your brother and sister loved you! your my son! i don't wanna lose you! Please just let me-" "S-stay back!" he screamed. swining the knife at her. Nicole just kept walking. "I said STAY BACK!" "No! i wanna help you!" "How can YOU help ME? how can-"

Gumball was cut off when Nicole lunged towards him. she grabbed him by the neck. then quickly grabbed the knife and threw it across the room. she kept a firm grip on him still. her hand slowly moved to his face, and moved his head so he was staring at her. "Gumball..." she whispered. slowly rubbing his cheek. trying to calm him down.

"M-mom..."

"You don't have to kill yourself. if something is wrong, you can always tell me. because i'm your mother. i'd do anything for you. because i love you." she said to him softly. she could feel the tears from his eyes slipping onto her hand. "Don't be afraid to tell me." with those last words. she embraced him in a tight hug.

"I-i'm s-sorry mom... i'm so sorry..." gumball said. wrapping his arms around his mom.

"I'ts okay gumball. its all gonna be okay."

Nicole could feel her son shaking. he had a little cut on his arm. which she took a rag off the messy floor and covered it up. he began sobbing again, to which, she rubbed his cheek. whispering to him.

"Shhhhh...its okay. mommy's here."

"A-always?" he asked. remembering of the rest of his family. who had not too long ago, passed away.

"...always gumball. no matter what happens."

Always.

**A/N : Whew. That took awhile.. oh, and keep in mind. this probably won't have a chapter 2...unless you REALLY want it. so leave a review below. tell me how i did. if you want another chapter. ect. didn't take me too long to make this. like. half an hour. and now, if you'll excuse me. i have another fanfiction to work on. farewell from the 99 cent store five blocks away from where you live.**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**Yes that is true!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well well well, here i am again. with another chapter to the knife. now before we get to the story, i would like to say thanks to the people who took their time out of their lives in which they will never get that time back just to review this story. and there's something else i'd like to ask, and tell you all. but we'll wait till after this chapter. so for now. sit back. relax, and enjoy the show...err...story.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
memory's, drift in and out of my mind. and the little people get left behind. so whatevvverrr!**

the time is 6:30 in Elmore. the sun was setting, the sky was turning a purplish blue. and the little suburb turned quiet. we go back to the home of the Wattersons. Nicole set the kettle on for tea and hot coco. she then walked over to the couch. she looked down at her son laying on the couch. he wasn't crying anymore. but there was still the occasional hiccup. she sat next to him and sat him on her lap. wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened at school?" she asked with a calm but stern tone in her voice. gumball really didn't want to remember what happened back at school. nor did he want to talk about it. but this was his mother. and he always remembered what he was told. 'the longer you lie about it, the more it will hurt in the end.'

"W-well..." he started. shaking his hands at every passing word.

_Flashback_

it was around 1 o' clock at Elmore junior high. the day seemed pretty normal. kids we're talking, miss' simian was a jerk-a-holic as usual. and, of course. Tina was bullying everyone And, everything in sight. just plain normal.

Gumball was leaving gym class. heading for his locker to change into his normal clothes. until he saw Tobias. standing in front of his locker. he knew all to well what was coming next.

"hey gumball!" Tobias yelled. he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm in no mood Tobias. buzz off." gumball threatened. shoving him out of the way. Tobias just kept smiling. enjoying every moment of it. "it an't My, fault your single. if you wanna go beat up someone, beat up p-"

Gumball grabbed him by the wrist. pulling him close to his face.

"SHUT...YOUR FREAKING...FACE..."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! chill out dude! i didn't even do anything!" Tobias claimed, steeping a few inches away from gumball. but he just go even closer. "you have no F-FUCKING idea, of the SHIT i went through in the past WEEK." he kept moving closer. and Tobias kept backing up. pretty soon, they we're backing up into the hallways. in front of everyone now.

"the last thing i need is to hear any kind of BULLSHIT. come out of your mouth. so i suggest if you still want a mouth to talk with. you better shut it up or i'll have to nail it shut to the FUCKING wall..." he threatened. it wasn't normal for gumball to swear. and that made Tobias a little mad. so he shoved him away. "Back off man! you don't wanna mess with these!" he said, flexing his arms and chest. gumball just laughed. "C'mon! the characters from adventure time have MORE muscle then you!" he kept laughing. and it made Tobias even more mad.

"and those legs! how'd you even get out of bed? your so out of shape! not that you we're in shape to begin wi-" gumball was cut off by a punch to the mouth by Tobias. he stumbled but got back up shortly after.

"OWOWOWOWOW! no fair! i wasn't ready!" "well, you ready now?" tobias asked, putting on his headband and wrist straps. "Grrrrr...your gonna pay for that!" gumball screamed, now standing in a fighting pose. "yeah...I'm gonna make you cry." he whispered. all the students made a barrier around them. they hadn't seen a fight like this in way too many years.

gumball screamed and ran towards Tobias. he aimed for a punch to the face. but Tobias kicked him in the gut. he fell to the ground again. face first, hard. Tobias kicked him in the gut several times till he started to vomit all over the floor. he stood up, and in the corner of his eye, saw a trash bin in the opening. he took the chance, and ran for it, picking it up and hurling it at Tobias. "EAT THIS!" he screamed. the can flew through the air. but sadly, Tobias was too fast. he rolled out of the way. and it slammed into the 2 people gumball wish it didn't hit. Penny and Jamie. there was a loud crash. along with paper and trash flying everywhere. gumball just stood there. in total shock with his mouth agape.

"P-penny... I'm sorry! i-" Gumball was cut off when jamie threw the can right back at him. it slammed into his face. sending him into a wall. everyone just stood there and laughed at him. jamie walked up to him and whispered; "Asshole." Tobias stood on a wood box and waved his hands across the air. "LOSER! always have been, ALWAYS WILL!"

Gumball just sat there. watching everyone laugh at him. on the verge of tears. "STOP IT! **JUST STOP IT!**"

"aww. what? you gonna cry baby? go on! cry for me! Cry! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"bet you cried like that when your family died!"

that killed him inside.

"**THAT'S IT!**"

everyone snapped to gumball. they never herd him scream that loud, ever. he stood up with tears all over his face. not bothering to wipe them away.

"You wanna see me die? OKAY! I'LL KILL MYSELF! I'LL DO IT! **I'LL FUCKING DO IT!** and i thought you were my friends! GUESS I WAS DEAD WRONG!" everyone just stood there in silence. not saying a word.

"**DEAD F-FUCKING WRONG!**"

and with those last words. gumball ran out screaming and crying. it wasn't long till someone told principal Brown and Mr. small. who gave Nicole a call about what happened and told her to look for him. while the other students just stood there. feeling guilt among themselves.

_End of flashback_

"So. that everything?" Nicole asked. gumball didn't respond. he just sat there. the memory of what happened just kept playing back in his mind. he began sobbing again. holding onto his mother tight. he had never felt this hurt before. he couldn't hold these emotions any longer. he let them all out. not bothering to think of what his mom thought of him.

"n-no one gives a fuck! they don't understand how much we hurt! they just s-say things without thinking!"

"its okay! don't cry! its gonna-"

"**WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE? ITS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT FAIIIIR!**" gumball screamed. crying louder.

"P-please! its gonna be okay! we'll be fine! i promise!" Nicole pleaded. she was trying to keep hope. but after all the stress, the countless offers for therapy. and the nightmares for Both Gumball and Nicole. it was getting harder everyday. every hour. every second.

"I know things are getting harder, but we Can't lose hope. we just can't" she said to her crying son. she picked him up and tried rocking him back and forth.

"things may seem blank. but we'll be okay. you'll do okay in school. i'll do fine at my job. i'll look for someone-"

"N-no..." Gumball cut her off. his eyes shot open.

"w-wha-" "i don't want a new dad. i want my old one. and if i can't have him. then i don't want a different one" gumball begged. Nicole never knew he felt that way about Richard.

"Gumball..." "please mom...i-i just can't do it...i j-just c-can't!" he screamed. Nicole began rubbing his forehead. "o-okay sweetie...if you don't want to put up with it...**'Sob'**...you don't have to." she assured. she held him tight. letting her tears flow down her cheeks.

"...m-mom?"

"yes gumball?" she asked. he put his head on her shoulder and whispered.

"I l-love you."

"i love you too son. I love y-you t-too." she whispered back at him.

"..._gummypuss_."

"M-mom!" he said as he started blushing madly.

Nicole just let out a soft chuckle, and kissed him on the forehead. knowing whatever comes their way. they will always face it together.

no matter what.

**A/N AGGGGHHH! MAH BACK! well. that's ALMOST said and done with... 1,500 words? huh. longer then i expected. now then. as i was going to say. there IS 1 more chapter left. since i couldn't do it all in one. it WILL explain what happened to the rest of the Wattersons. and that will be the longest of them all. but it might take a day or 2. so untilllait...wait...just remembered something...important.  
**

**to the user. antr, (whom, i am a big fan of.) thank you for the kind review. but that bugs me. why are you under the name tar red? i got the idea that your NOT antr, so i'm just wondering. i mean. i'm not trying to sound like a total jerk. i just wanna know why that account. like. did you ask him to post it for you? was your account hijacked? banned? (i've been there. frigging wiki shall perish.) so yeah. not trying to be mean. just asking as a kind person. so. if you can. answer when you got time. just don't forget to review too!**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:  
APACHE  
JUMP ON IT  
JUMP ON IT  
JUMP ON IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N o...kayy...Baku here. this is gonna have WAY more chapters then i had planed... I've got 2 more chapters left. this one. and one recommended by the master of...things i cannot say at this moment at time, xXDasXGoochXx. i will set that as a bonus chapter after this one is said and done. and i swear. if i have to split this one into 2 chapters, I'm gonna staple my hand to the freaking ceiling. And with that out of the way, lets continue, shall we? yes we will.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
****ASDF is the best kind of spam on the internet that has ever existed. its the truth man!**

the sun rose out from the distance as the street lights turned off. the paper boy came by the little suburb, throwing papers at the residents doorsteps. when he got to the Wattersons house. he threw one at the doormat, but misfired. hitting the door with a loud 'thump' he thought it wasn't too big of a deal, and went on to the other houses.

meanwhile, inside the house. the noise of the paper hitting the door woke Nicole up. she stared at the door for a second. seeing if someone was at the door. the house was silent for a second. and after a bit. she stood up off the couch and stretched her arms, yawning as she did. she and Gumball stood up last night after that whole 'ordeal' and fell asleep on the couch. she picked up her cellphone off the coffee table. opening it to see if she missed a call.

_~You Have, 1 New Message.~_

she clicked on the message, it took a bit to load, but when it did, she couldn't help but read it out loud

"Required at Elmore police station at 11:00 AM. Sharp."

She knew well why she was required. for the past week. investigators have been calling her non stop. with multiple suspects in the recent crime. they told her not to bring gumball. but he insisted he go. and said that he 'might know who did it when i see him.'. she didn't like the idea of bringing him to a place where a bunch of maniacs might slit his throat if he wasn't too careful. or worse. but it was for her family. her kids.

_For Richard._

_Flashback_

the time was 7:30 PM school had let out late due to a parent teacher meeting. regarding safety rules and the budget. the Wattersons we're driving home late. tired and exhausted. the drive was mostly silent. until Nicole tried to break it by making some kind of conversation .

"So...How was you day at school kids?" she asked while poking her husband awake with her phone. but to her surprise. no one responded. when she came up to a red light. she turned around and looked at them. they all weren't looking at each other. and they all had frowns. they we're all mad at each other. she could tell just by looking at them.

"okay. what's the problem?" she asked shoving Richard awake. he groaned for a moment before looking at his kids. then darwin spoke up.

"Care to explain? gumball?" darwin asked. anias turned her head towards him. he just gave an angry glare.

"For the last time! i didn't do anything!" he yelled gripping his seat belt tighter.

"oh, you know very well what you did!" anias shouted. poking his chest.

"Okay! Okay! Stop shouting and tell me what's wrong!" Nicole demanded while making a sharp turn. darwin raised his hands...er. fins. "Gumball's all mad at US for no good reason just because him an-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT."

...

"penny dumped him!"

"**DARWIN!**"

Nicole pulled up to a local 7-11 for a moment to talk to her kids. she held a hand up "First ; Gumball! you do not yell at your brother nor your sister like that! Second ; this is Gumballs problem to deal with. it's not very nice to just go in and butt in. and finally, Gumball, you shouldn't blame your siblings for-" "Something they didn't do! but its their fault!" gumball interrupted, darwin just yelled at him "Not OUR fault you didn't treat her right!" "I DID!" "Look, kids! calm down." Richard demanded. but to no avail. everyone just kept yelling at each other. Nicole put her hand on her forehead and whispered; "i swear to god..."

Nicole lifted her head up when someone knocked on her window. it looked like some kind of. dog. pulling something over his face. the man mouthed 'roll down the window.' Nicole rolled it down and stuck her head out. "Look. can we make this quick? i need to get home and deal with my kid-"

"Get out."

"...I'm sorry?"

'Get...Out..." the man pulled out a hand pistol. a revolver to be exact. pointed it at Nicole's face. Point blank. she unlocked all the doors. the kids and richard turned to her. when they saw the gun. they all stopped yelling and just stared at the man. Nicole, without looking back, spoke to her kids. "Kids...step out of the car..."

The kids did as they we're told and stepped out of the van. Richard just blinked at the man. he began to get up but the man pointed the gun at him. he let out a low chuckle and said "i KNOW, you have a gun under the seat. so don't even try it fat man." "Richard...please don't do it...please..." Richard stared at her wife. he may have done some Stupid, and i mean REALLY stupid things. but deep down, he still knew right and wrong.

He pulled Nicole towards him and stepped out of the car. nicole rushed to her children. holding on to them tight. she could feel one of them shaking, but she couldn't tell who. "its gonna be okay kids. just don't p-"

**BANG!**

the family turned to the man. his hand with the gun was in the air. just a warning shot. he reached into a sack. rummaging through it for something. he pointed the gun at them. his eye twitching under his mask. "Do as i say." he demanded. he started walking towards them his hand shaking a bit. the group had no choice but to comply.

after a bit of walking, the man had taken the family into a forest. Richard and the kids we're tied to a tree. Nicole had her arms tied behind her back. with the mans gun at her back. he whispered ; "You. come with me." he took Nicole deep into the woods. to do god knows what. Richard whispered to his kids "Don't worry kids. we're gonna be okay." "where's mom?" anias asked. Richard looked at her for a second. he let out a sigh.

"Your moms gonna be fine." he said. a bit louder then before. "Dad? you oka-" all of a sudden. the rope fell to their legs. they all stood up. richard showed a knife. he mouthed "run".

Gumball grabbed his brother and sister. doing as his dad told him. he started walking slowly. then built up speed over time. they stopped later. thinking they got away. breathing heavily. gumball looked back. hoping he wasn't there. "okay...'huff'...i think we lost-"

**BANG!**

**"RICHARD!"**

"Mrs' mom! are you-" darwin couldn't finish his sentence. as a bullet went through the side of his head. blood came out of his mouth. and he fell to the ground. "THINK YOU CAN RUN?" "**RUUUN!**" gumball screamed. grabbing anias's hand. but the man had a sharp eye. and shot gumball in the leg. he let out a loud moan in pain. the man grabbed anias by the neck. she tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. gumball grabbed the mans leg. pleading "P-please...don't hurt her...she-" "Too late." with those last words. the man dropped anias and shot her on the head. gumball just watched in horror as blood came spilling out of her head. the man kicked her lifeless body. gumball got up and ran away screaming.

"**I DON'T WANNA DIE!**"

the man grabbed him by the tail. throwing him to a tree. out of fear and shock. gumball gaged and vomited on the ground. he felt the space between his legs dampen. the man just kicked him to the side. "your next." he said as he pointed the gun at his forehead. he was about to pull the trigger, but they herd sirens going off. he couldn't stay any longer. he dashed into the woods. disappearing into the trees. gumball just layed on his side. letting the tears slip out of his eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

about an hour later. gumball woke up the same place. their we're policeman around him. staring at him. he tried standing up. only to stumble on the ground. he looked down on himself. he had a big bandage on his leg. and his cloths we're gone. all he had was a large blanket. a paramedic came up to him. "take it easy kid. that's a pretty bad-" "W-wheres my family?" he asked. everyone just stared at him. then someone pushed them out of the way.

It was Nicole. her mouth was agape. her cloths we're in disarray. and there was something sliding down her legs. she sat down in front of gumball. gabbing his shoulders. his whole body was shaking even more. he was afraid of what she was about to say.

"G-gumball..." she said. her tone was one she had never used in front of gumball. he could feel the tears coming out already.

"Your dad..."

"D-don't tell me..."

"Brother..."

"P-please..."

"and sister..."

"N-no..."

...

died...

everyone just stared at them. the officers took their hats off. tilting their heads down. gumball grabbed his mother. holding her with a death grip. it was all true. his dad Richard, Darwin and Anias. they we're gone. all gone.

"...n-NNNN**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_end of flashback_

she could still hear the scream he let out that one fateful night. she let out a sob at the memory of that. she was starting to sob louder, till gumball started stirring on the couch. she sat back down and placed a hand on his chest, rubbing it lightly while staring at the stitches on his leg. his wide eyes opened halfway slowly. he stared at his mom. with a small smile on his face.

"morning mom..." he sat up and yawned. stretching his arms like Nicole. "what's today?" he asked.

"O-oh! umm...Friday sweetie." she answered. she picked him up and helped him stand. he was a little weak on mornings and needed some help getting out of bed. she said he should sleep on the bottom bunk. but he insisted on the top. she knew why. all to well why he said that.

"...C'mon. lets get cleaned up. i have the day off today. so we'll clean up, then breakfast." she said softly to him.

"okay. let me find...something to wear. it might be a pair of PJ's."

"i don't mind." she said rubbing his forehead. "we'll do a quick load. since we have to..." "i know mom." he whispered. hugging her tightly. she let a tear slip out of her eye. kissing him on his forehead. he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Nicole just let out a sigh. he looked so hurt. physically yes. emotionally? even more hurt. he didn't like the idea of therapy. he couldn't put himself up to it. so nicole canceled it. not too long later, she did it for herself too. and felt a little better didn't even need it anyway. as long as they we're together. they would be okay. always.

_'we'll be okay...its gonna be okay.'_

"MOM! CAN YOU HELP ME GET IN THE TUB? AND GET THIS...THING ON?"

she let out a little giggle. and walked upstairs

"Coming sweetie!"

**A/N ugh...thank glob that's over with...man, i feel like i did this in reverse. kinda like one of those missions in call of duty. ya know. when it shows some crazy s #$ happening and then it says "20 minuets earlier." but. i digress...dugress...duh. duh digressy~? oh screw it. so, how was it? you like? you hate? you want ONE MORE FRIGGING CHAPTER? (exuding 1 bonus chapter.) want a more in-depth story? a twist?...a lemon? Lol! jk...well. maybe i just might! but that's only if you REALLY want it. and i mean you. the readers. but 1 specific person might change that. (you know who you are! ;) ) so just review. and just to make sure you do. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! that'll work. well, farewell for now. from under your bed, or whatever you sleep in,**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Remember, No Russian.**


	4. bonus Chapter 4

**A/N Well...my journey with this fanfiction has finally come to an end... ya know. I've been thinking...i was so hell bent on finishing this story. but now that this is the last chapter... i feel...so sad now... this story has really improved my skills as an author. i was so happy to see all the positive reviews i got. from tar red (or antr) to BM. and all the guest reviews to DXG. your probably not gonna see me again on this archive for a long time. as i have an adventure time story that needs to be finished, and 2 regular show story's that really need to get posted. but i will eventually return with a story that's quite big. and after that? well. that's something i've been planing for quite some time now. but you'll see it someday. hope you enjoy this last chapter. (read with this. recommended. /watch?v=tfkqkVMEqmk#.UOoKH-TLTSg)**

The police sirens wen't off as a police car began to pursue another speeding vehicle. the doughnut officer kept his guard up when the car slowed to a stop. he walked out of his car and slowly came to the side of the car.

"Hello Nicole." the officer said, while Nicole rolled down her window. "Look, can we make this quick? I need-"

"Ma'am, do you know why i pulled you over." the cop asked cutting her off.

"Because i was going 65 in a 25 zone, sir. but that's because-" but before nicole could finish her sentence, a buzzing sound came out of the offices pocket. "umm...one sec..." the doughnut man walked a few feet away and held something to his ear. "Hello?...uh huh...yeah...did you...oh, okay. so you got it...yeah...uh huh..." Nicole slammed her head on the wheel. she didn't have time for this! she was about to hit the gas when the officer placed the device back in his pocket and walked towards her. he leaned on the window. "Okay...look i'm in a hu-"

"I'll take the ticket! just hurry up!" Nicole said. her foot twitching on the gas pedal. "Here." the officer handed her a yellow ticket. "have a nice day." and with that, Nicole slammed her foot down. her car moved a few feet. but their was a loud bang and it slowed to a stop. she got out and found she had blown a tire. her breathing became quick. sweat was forming on her forehead. the officer honked his horn and yelled. "Move you car! please!"

she ran up to his window, hoping she could get a ride home. "Please sir! i need a ride home! one of my tires is out and i don't have a spare! i just need a ride home! that's all! please!" she begged. the doughnut cop pondered for a bit before unlocking his side door. "Thank you!" she said jumping in the car and buckling up.

they had finally made it to their destination. she steeped out of the car and pulled out her keys. "Thank you again for the-" "Don't have time!" he yelled before driving off. Nicole just shrugged. and ran inside.

* * *

the place was empty. their wasn't anyone around. Nicole looked in the kitchen. only to find nothing. but before she walked out. she notice something...'off' about the place. she looked around, and saw a drawer open. she looked inside. and what she saw completely shocked her.

spoons and forks. but 1 knife missing.

she immediately ran upstairs and open her bedroom door. empty. she then looked in the bathroom. nothing. she finally went into gumballs room. slowly opening the door. she didn't see anything at first. then she stepped inside. looking at the room for a second. she turned around and went to the bunk bed. the bottom one was empty. she climbed onto the top one. their was a mess of blankets. she took one and pulled it. to which, all of them slid off. falling to the floor with a little thump. and under all that mess. was something she never wanted to see.

Gumball was lying there. he had blood all over him. his t-shirt had holes all over it. cuts on his face. and deep wounds on his chest. tears soaked his face. his breathing was heavy. and his whole body shook.

"G-GUMBALL!" Nicole screamed. she picked him up gently, and found the knife in his hand. he opened his eyes slowly. more tears slipping out and on to his cheeks. "M-mom...is t-that you?" "Yes! mommy's here! just hang on! i'm gonna go get the fir-" "N-no..." he shuddered. he placed his hand on her cheek. slowly moving it up and down. "I-its too late for me...i C-can't be helped now...I've lost too much blood... I'm go-"

"**DON'T SAY IT!**" Nicole screamed. on the verge of tears. her hand was shaking. blood was pouring on her skirt. she couldn't believe anything that was happening. "Y-you can't die gumball! your all i have l-left! i lost your farther! brother and sister! I c-can't lose you! I love you! i don't wanna lose all i have left!" she begged. she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. she started wailing out. begging for all she had to live for to stay.

"PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME GUMBALL!" "M-mom! please! don't cry!" gumball said. he tried hugging her. but it didn't calm her down. he felt the tears drop on his forehead. her body shaking the whole bed.

Nicole's cry's became quiet. she sat up and looked at the state her son was in. at that moment, she felt... something inside of her. hurting. it took her a bit to figure out what was happening to her. she was having a heart attack. her vision blurred a bit. and she almost fell off the bed. she unbuttoned her shirt and held a hand to her chest. the pressure was too much for her. and started moaning in pain "G-gumball...i AHH! c-can't...Ohh! N-no!" "Mom?" gumball said. unaware of what was happening to her. she crawled up next to him and slowly lie down on the bed. holding him close to her. she took the knife and aimed it at her chest. gumball saw this and grabbed her arm. "M-mom! Please! you don't have to do this!" he begged. she didn't care. she didn't want to be alone. her arm shook a little more. as more tears slipped out of her eyes."Please! don't do it!" she took aim one more time before thrusting her arm forward at herself. closing her eyes as she did.

'DON'T DO IT MO-"

_**'SPLAT'**_

she let out a scream when the knife came into contact with her chest. blood splatted all over them. she pulled it out slowly and cut her arm. crying as she did. "Mom! please stop!" "...n...n-n..." she couldn't finish it. she just simply moaned in pain. gumball watched in horror. his own mom. killing herself in front of him. he started to cry even more. "W-why did you do that? WHY?" "B-because..." she said. she had regained energy to speak.

"b-because i love you...and if you die...then i'll die with you..." she said softly. holding his hand to her wound. he could feel the blood gushing out. "M-mom...t-thank you..." he said softly. they embraced in a tight hug. their blood pouring onto each other. after a few seconds. gumball started to twitch violently.

"mom!"

"y-yes?"

"i t-think i'm gonna...g-gonna...ah...AHHH!"

"its okay...shhh...it'll all be over soon."

"I...i c-can't...i...m-mo...m-m-mommy..."

"its okay...mommy's here..."

she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"i...i love you..."

"i love y-you too gumball...i love you too..."

with those last words, gumballs eyes slowly closed. not all the way. muttering some words as he did. Nicole thought about it. and found out he was saying 'love.' his breathing slowed to a almost complete stop. when he said one last thing.

"i'm sorry for everything i did...i know i may have been a screw up...and made you mad sometimes...but i always have, and always will...love you." he gave a little kiss on her lips. just a little one. then finally. his breathing stopped. his arms and legs stopped shaking. and his eyes came to a complete close.

Gumball had died.

Nicole smiled. letting her tears slip out. she became very weak quickly. and her breathing heaved fast. her eyes slowly, but swiftly. closed. her hands stopped shaking. and the knife fell to the side. she held him tight one last time. she could hear her heart beat slow. she finally gave up and took one last breath. before it finally stopped.

she had died.

they could both see a light. shining brightly over them. in that light we're the ones they loved ever so dearly. they had finally been reunited. their souls may never know who did this to them. but they we're all together. they would forever be together. their souls flying through the sky's. roaming as they wished. they we're happy. after so much torturer. it was finally over. and they would love each other in the heavens.

**The end.**

**A/N well...that's it...i'm done...i think...well. there's still something i gotta make. and you'll see that later. maybe even tomorrow! who knows? i do. and i still don't know... but at least i finally finished this. and now i can move on. again, thank you all for the many reviews. and you will see me again this month. with this story. but after, i will move back to the other story's i need to write/finish. so untilll we meet again...for the...4th? time, farewell from the land of madness and youtube,**

** - Bakukirby27**

**i would like to dedicate this story in the loving memory of my uncle who passed away not to long ago.**

**~0~ James Richards ~0~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N last chapter. will explain in the end.**

The sky had turned cloudy. the rain started to pour in the little suburb of elmore. in a graveyard not too far away. Gumball and Nicole sat in front of a grave that was added not to long ago. in which, it read;

_**In loving memory of Darwin Watterson, Anias Watterson, and Richard Watterson**_

_**you will be missed.**_

Nicole walked up to the grave next to her son. holding a little blue box. she spoke up "...h-hello richard. darwin. anias." she said softly while laying the box in front of the grave. "we got this for you all. gumball wrapped it up." she said softly. sitting next to her son. he tried holding back his tears as he spoke next. "darwin? anias?...i'm...i-i'm sorry...about what we we're fighting about...i-it was stupid...a-and i w-was wrong...a-and i h-hope you two c-can find it in yourselves...t-to f-forgive me..." he pressed his head on his mothers arm. crying softly. she rubbed his ears. still staring at the grave.

after about five minutes. gumball stood up. wiping away from his tears. Nicole stood up and stared at the grave one last time. "we'll come over another day. okay?" she said to her son. he nodded and they made their way back to their cay. gumball turned around and smiled. "B-bye guys..." he said. waving at the graveyard. they both jumped in the car and drove off.

about half an hour later, they pulled up to the local mall to get a quick bite before heading off to the police station. gumball was chewing on his burger. his eyes still wet with tears. Nicole brung her arm around him and pulled him close. they just sat there in silence. eating their food. till nicole decided to break the silence.

"So...how's school been?" she asked taking another bite out of her burger. gumball sighed before speaking. "w-well...the school's gonna do a musical soon." "oh really? what's it about?" she asked, sipping on her drink. "...its about three guys. Johnny, Will, and Tunny. Johnny and Tunny...i guess run away from their boring home, and will stays home with his girlfriend, who i guess is gonna have a baby." gumball explained. taking a bite out of his fries. "Oh. are you in it?" she asked. he started to rub his arm slowly. "W-well...i...kinda tried out for a part..." he admitted. nicole took another drink from her soda. "And?..." "well...i'm gonna play Johnny." he said blushing. nicole patted him on the back. "anything else?"

"...well...their gonna dig it underground..." nicole blinked for a second. it didn't sound right. "their gonna..dig it under ground?"

"y-yeah."

"they said that?" Nicole asked.

"yeah. they said 'we're going under' so it would only make sense that their gonna bury it." he said taking another bite of his burger. "and...i guess that's why their gonna have that play...to celebrate i guess..."

nicole knew very well what was going on. with the play and the school 'going under'. she didn't think too much of it. couldn't be that bad.

she looked at her watch. 2:37. she got up and dusted herself off. "time to go sweetie." she said. gumball stood up and picked his food up. they walked out of the mall to their car. jumping in and buckling up. Nicole turned on the radio and fipped thru the channels till she found the one she was looking for.

_-**inding it on 97.5! the lzzard! now. we got a caller on the line so lets bring them on!**_

_h-hello?_

**_Hey there! your on the lizzard request line! what do you wanna hear today sir!_**

_w-well, my girlfriend dumped me since i wasn't 'Man enough!' so i joined the army and she still don't love me back!_

**_Ouch! bro! anything i can play for you?_**

_just something that can make me happy..._

**_Okay! gotcha bro! here's a song for anyone having problems with friends or family! your on the lizzard! 97.5!_**

Nicole sighed at that. hoping this song will help both her and gumball too. the radio was silent for a second. almost like the radio station was down. until she heard an acoustic guitar playing for a moment. before the lead started singing.

_-Summer has come and passed-  
_  
_-The innocent can never last-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

"you okay sweetie?" she asked gumball. he lifted his head from the window and looked at the radio.

_-like my father's come to pass-_

_-seven years has gone so fast-_

_-wake me up when September ends-_

she could already see tears sliding down his cheek as thunder roared. the rain started to pour all over hardly. she turned on the windshield wipers. gumball lied his head back on the window. watching the cars pass by.

_-here comes the rain again-  
_  
_-falling from the stars-  
_  
_-drenched in my pain again-  
_  
_-becoming who we are-_

he sighed with each word the man on the radio sung. tears slipping out of his eyes. nicole didn't know if she should turn it off or leave it on.

_-as my memory rests-  
_  
_-but never forgets what I lost-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

Nicole pulled up to the police station. turning off the car and opening her door. she pulled out an umbrella and steeped out. closing the door behind her. she walked over to gumballs side and unlocked the door. slowly opening it. "c'mon sweetie." she said softly. he didn't hear her. his mind was on the radio.

_-summer has come and passed-  
_  
_-the innocent can never last-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

"Gumball?" she said. he turned his head towards her. tears on his face. his body shaking with sobs.

_-ring out the bells again-  
_  
_-like we did when spring began-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

"c-can we wait a minuet p-please?" he asked softly to his mother. she knew what he wanted. she motion for him to scoot over a bit. he did so. she sat next to him. closing the door behind her. she picked him up and sat him on her lap. wraping her arms around him.

_-here comes the rain again-  
_  
_-falling from the stars-  
_  
_-drenched in my pain again-  
_  
_-becoming who we are-_

she could feel his tears slipping on her arm. she held on to him tighter. he looked up at her. a blank expression on his face. "...do you...do you think we'll ever know who did it?" he asked. her eyes widened at that.

_-Summer has come and passed-  
_

_-The innocent can never last-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

Her arms began to shake. holding back her tears, she answered. "w-we'll find out son...i know we will..." she finally allowed her tears to pour out. her mouth quivering. gumball held on to her. rubbing her back.

_-like my father's come to pass-  
_  
_-twenty years has gone so fast-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-  
_  
_-wake me up when September ends-_

"i-it'll be okay mom...we'll be o-okay..." he shuddered. more tears coming out of his eyes. the rain finally stopped. the clouds, finally drifted away. and the sun shined down on everyone. she smiled. stepping out of the car. gumball jumped out. closing the door. they walked up to the station. holding each others hand.

"'sigh'...mom?"

"yes?" Nicole said.

"...can you help me rehearse later?"

she giggled at that. "sure son. anything for you."

anything.

**A/N Okay. my back is now broken. this chapter was actually supposed to be on sooner, but i lost it. and then i was able to recover it. so now this story is FINALLY done. all i got left to finish is a lemon twist. but that can wait. so until we meet again, get out of my life.**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Ja Ja! mwee lawv yao tao! weee tar tar tar tar!  
(TRANSLATION : shut your mouth.)**


End file.
